Like it Or Leave it
by Mrs. Godric Bringham
Summary: Carlisle has a daughter that he doesn't know about. So when Oriana moves to Forks, and Emmett catches her eye, what will he do? Emmett/oc Carlisle/oc No Esme No Bella
1. Prologue

Photos on profile.

Prologue

I sighed as I got ready to start at my new school. I brushed my super long blond hair, and brushed my teeth. After I showered, I did my make-up. A little mascara, and eyeliner on my bright pink eyes.

My mom and I moved to Forks, Washington a couple days ago. My dad would have moved with us, if we knew where he was.

My name is Oriana Cullen, I'm a vampire hybrid, and my father is Carlisle Cullen.


	2. Seeing Them!

Everything on profile. Cheerleading Uniform on profile.

Seeing them.

I really didn't feel like getting all dressed up today. So I put on A&F skinny jeans, navy blue Hollister tank top, navy blue combat boots, and my red and blue Adidas soccer jacket I got from playing on the state soccer team. I had team jackets from a lot of other sports too.

I grabbed my custom made Jan sport backpack, and ran down the stairs.

"Bye Mom!" I yelled running to the garage.

"Bye sweetie. Have fun!" she yelled back.

When I got in to garage, I jumped onto my gold Ducati. I got it that color because that's what my mom says my dad's eyes look like. I rode my bike to Forks high school.

When I got there, I smelt more vampires. I turned to look at them, and recognized their golden eyes. But one pair stood out the most to me. He was big. And I mean BIG. He had curly black hair and muscles beyond belief. He was so hot. There were four other vampires too, a model-like blond, holding a boy with bronze hairs hand, a short pixie girl with a tall blond. But most of my focus was on the curly haired god. And all his attention was on me.

I smiled my sexiest smile at him, and flipped my hair over my shoulder. I walked past them, and to the office.

After I finally got out of that horrendous office, I looked up the sports that they have.

_Cheerleading_

That's what I'll try out this time. I've done it before though. I've always been a flyer. I walked into my first period gym class, and talked with the gym teacher.

"Your Oriana right?" he asked.

"Yes I am." I smiled.

"W-w-well if you have clothes, y-y-y-you can go change." He stuttered.

"Of course." I smiled again.

I walked past him to the locker rooms. I put on a pink and white Adidas sports bra, matching shorts, black white and pink Nikes, and put my other clothes in the matching Nike gym bag. I put my long hair into a high ponytail, and it still came to the middle of my back.

I walked out if the locker room, to see the curly haired god from the parking lot playing basketball. The coach said it was a free day, so I picked up a soccer ball, and started doing some drills.

I was bent over stretching, when I felt his eyes on me. I smiled an evil smile, and went down into a split.

I heard him groan, and started snickering. I reached over to grab my foot, and looked over to see a bunch of girls having cheerleading tryouts. I stood up, and walked over to someone instructing them.

"Hi. Is this the tryouts for cheerleading?" I asked her.

"Yes it is. Would you like to tryout?" she asked.

I nodded, and she pointed me to a spot in the front.

"Okay! We want to see which of you guys can tumble!"

We all lined up, and waited our turns. When it was my turn, I felt everyone in the gyms eyes on me.

"Show us what you got" she smiled.

I nodded, and went to the end of the gym. I took a deep breath, and started.

Backhand spring step out. Round off backhand spring step out. Round off backhand spring full twisted layout.

I landed, and stood up straight. Everyone burst into cheers, and I grinned.

"Welcome to the team!" they yelled.

I screamed, and jumped on them. We all started laughing, and they told me to be there for practice after school.

I was walking back to the locker room, when the god stopped me.

"Congratulations." He said in a sexy, husky voice.

"Thanks." I said, shyly.

I continued walking, and changed back into my regular clothes. I pulled out my phone, and texted my mom

**To:Mom**

**I MADE THE CHEERLEADING TEAM!**

**Fr:Mom**

**OMG! CONGRATZS! Get everyone's measurements so I can make the new uniforms.**

**To:Mom**

**KK!**

I put my phone back away, and walked to my history class. I saw the tall blond dude from this morning. I walked over to the teacher, and handed him my slip.

"Oriana Walker." He read off. "Please sit next to Japer Hale please." He said.

Jasper raised his hand. I took my singed slip back, and star down next to him.

All throughout class, he stared at me. But I didn't mind. If I didn't know what I was, I would stare at me too. (HEHE)

All my classes went by fine. Until lunch.

As I walked in, I could feel everyone's eyes on me. I got a bottle of water, and started looking for a table. I saw Veronica from the cheerleading team, waving me over. I smiled at everyone, and sat at the table with my fellow cheerleaders.

"Hey guys. My mom's a fashion designer, and she was wondering if she could make us some new uniforms." I said.

Everyone said yeah.

"Believe me, this are going to be so hot. She used to make the uniforms for my soccer team, and we were the hottest ballers out there." I laughed.

We all laughed, and started thinking of style ideas, when the golden eyed vampires walked in.

"Who are they?" I asked Veronica.

"Those are the Cullen's." I gasped. "The two blonds Are Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The small pixie one is Alice. The bronze haired one is Edward. And the big one is Emmett."

_Emmett. That's the gods name._

"They are all adopted by Dr. Cullen. He's like the hottest doctor alive."

_If she only knew…_

"Emmett's the only single one. But none of the girls here seem to be good enough for him." She sighed.

I looked over at their table, to see Emmett staring at me. We stared into each other's eyes until the bell rang. We suddenly realized something at the same time. He nodded as if he understood. He walked up to our table, and the girls gasped.

"Oriana. Do you mind if I walk you to class?" he asked me.

I didn't say anything, just nodded. I stood up, and he grabbed my hand.

We walked through the halls hand in hand, ignoring the stares of other people. The sight of us was quite funny. Me being so short and small, and him being so tall and big. We were outside of my math class, when he stopped.

"You feel it too." I stated.

He nodded, and pulled me closer to him.

"I want this to be the beginning of something good." He whispered.

"Me too." I whispered back.

I leaned up, and kissed his nose. I let go of his hand, and walked into my class. For the rest of that class, I stared out the window. Thinking.

After school, I went to practice, and we tried out stunts for tomorrow's game.

"Hey Oriana!" Stephanie the captain called me.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Is it possible to get our stuff by tomorrow for the game?" she asked sheepishly.

"Oh yeah. My mom had all the people at her studio working on them the moment I asked her." I smiled.

"Alright. Remember to tell her we said thanks."

I nodded, hugged her, and left. When I got home, I took a shower, and laid on my bed. I heard a knock on my window, and looked over to see Emmett.

"What are you doing here?" I asked letting him in.

"I had to see you again." He said, taking my hands into his.

I nodded, and led him over to my bed. We lie down, staring into each other's eyes. When I felt ready to sleep, I snuggled up to his chest, and fell asleep to him kissing my forehead.


	3. 1st Game!

Uniform on Profile!

First Game!

The next morning I woke up, Emmett was still there. I smiled up at him, and sat up stretching.

"Morning." I yawned.

"Good morning beautiful." He whispered in my ear.

I smiled, and stood up.

"I have to go see if my mom has everything ready. I'll be back in a little while." I said, walking out the door.

He nodded, and I walked down the massive stairs into the kitchen. I stared at my mom, as she turned around slowly with a huge grin on her face.

"What's his name?" she asked cheesing.

"Emmett Cullen." I said grinning too.

"Cullen?" she whispered.

I knew that teary look in her eyes, and nodded slowly.

"I can try." I whispered. "it could just be a coincidence." I said sadly.

I knew how she felt. Her not knowing what happened to the love of her life, and to my father.

I changed the subject, so we can both feel better.

"So is everything ready?" I asked happily.

"Yes! I even got the sneakers, pom pom's, the whole shebang!" she smiled in thanks.

I screamed, hugged her, and ran upstairs.

I threw the door open to my huge room, and ran to my walk-in closet. I threw on some jeans and a t-shirt. I walked back out, and jumped on Emmett.

"I have to go change, then I'll see you at school." He smiled.

"KK!" I grinned back.

After he left, I ran back down the four flights of stairs, and to the garage. My mom already loaded everything into the trunk of my Aquamarine hummer.

"Hey Stephanie!" I said to her on the phone.

"Hey Oriana! What's up?" she asked.

"Tell everyone to meet in the locker rooms. I have all of our stuff. When you see it, you will be blown away." I smiled.

"KK! See you soon!" I ended the call.

When I got to the school, too many people were in the parking lot, and I saw Veronica and Stephanie waving me to the back of the school. I drove around, and parked the truck. I jumped out, and help them load everything into the locker rooms.

First I handed out the black white and red Nike duffle bags with our names on it. Then the black white and red Nike cheer sneakers. Next the white and red Nike team jackets with our name, and school on it. Our black and red metallic Pom Pom's. Black red and white zebra print, sequin hair bows. And last:

The Uniforms.

When everyone saw them, they went crazy.

They were long sleeve crop tops, with a triple strap. Red black and white, with zebra print, and rhinestones. It says our name on the back, and says FORKS on the front in rhinestones. The bottoms where shorty shorts, instead of skirts. They were black, with the stripe of red and zebra print, and rhinestones.

We all put on the uniform, bow, and sneakers. We put our jacket and pom pom's in the bag. We all put glitter and stuff on our face, and stomachs. I put my hair in a high ponytail, and put the bow in. we knew everyone would be in the cafeteria, so we walked down the hallway in bowling pin formation. With me as the point.

I nodded to one of the football players to open the doors.

When they did, we walked in and everyone gasped. We walked to the middle of the café, and then branched off to our other friends.

I walked straight over to the Cullen table, and sat on Emmett's lap. I said hi to everyone. Rosalie and Alice came over to me, and started talking about the uniform. I pulled everything out, and showed them. The only thing the guys where interested in where my sneakers.

"Who made all this?" Rosalie asked.

"My mom. She's a fashion designer. She made it on short notice, but because of her name, she got everything she needed." I said.

We chatted some more, until it was time for class. Emmett walked me to my math history class.

"I love this new uniform." He whispered in my ear.

I shivered, and smiled. "That's what I was hoping for." I whispered back, nibbling on his ear lobe.

He grinned at me, and kissed my forehead.

"Nice. Now get to class." He said, spinning me around. He pushed me forward, and slapped my plump little ass.

I looked back at him, and smiled evilly. I walked slower, swaying my hips more. He groaned, and I laughed.

At the end of the day, I went to see the Cullen's before I had to go get ready for the game. I ran out into the parking lot, and jumped into Emmett's arms.

"Hi everyone!" I yelled.

They just looked at me and laughed.

"Are you guys going to the game tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah. We all are. My dad's coming too." Emmett said.

"Cool. I'll see you guys later. Go to go practice." I said.

I got off Emmett, and ran away to the locker rooms.

We all redid our make-up and hair. Stretched a little, and practiced our stunts. They put me in most of the harder stunts because I'm the smallest. But I don't mind.

When it was time, we ran out onto the field. I ran and did the tumbling pass I did for tryouts. When I was done everyone cheered. I waved to my mom, and to Emmett. I saw his dad next to him, and couldn't help but stare.

I looked back to my mom, and she was staring too. Then she started crying. I looked back at Emmett, and he saw the panicked look on my face. I just shook my head.

I can't believe it. I finally saw my dad for the first time. I just don't know what to do. I but my best smile back on my face, and got ready to cheer.

It was finally half-time, so we all ran out onto the field. I turned my back to Tom, my main stunt person, and smiled big.

**Song is Burning Down The House (The Used)**

Tom put me up into a lib, so I could do a scale, scorpion, then turn into an arabesque. I twisted down, and got ready for my tumbling pass.

Front handspring, round-off back tuck, step-out, full twisted layout.

Everyone cheered, and I got ready for the next stunt. I did a suicide drop, then got tossed up in a ball-out basket toss, a helicopter, then finished with a pyramid.

"FORKS!" We yelled.

Everyone cheered, and we all got down. I ran back to the sidelines, and waved to my mom.

She made a heart with her hands, and I made one right back. We took some pictures for the newspaper, and some for like Facebook and stuff. My favorite on was when me and Veronica were hugging.

At the end of the game, we won big time. 58 to 24. Mhmm. That's right! We ROCK!

Emmett came up to me with everyone trailing behind him. My mom came and stood behind my so he wouldn't see her.

"Oriana, this is my dad Carlisle." He said.

"Dad" held his hand out, but I just stared at him. I put a scowl on my face, and called him out.

"You ruined my life." I whispered to him.

He frowned. "Pardon me. What do you mean?" he asked.

"You could have stayed. But you were too scared. She almost died. I went my whole life knowing who you are, but not being able to find you. Do you know how that feels?" I asked with a serious face.

"I don't understand." He said still frowning.

I stepped aside, and let him see my mother.

"Melanie." He breathed out.

"Carlisle." She said back.

"What's going on?" Emmett asked.

"Carlisle and my mom used to be in love. It was a while back. One day he just left. She didn't know what to do. Then she found out she was pregnant. I almost killed her. If it wasn't for my uncle Eleazar rooming the woods at the now here we are. I'm standing in front of the man that single-handedly ruined my mother's life. And there's nothing I can do but blame him." I said crying.

"You were pregnant?" he whispered to her.

"Yes. I thought you knew, and that's why you left." She said. A tear rolling down her face.

He wiped it away. "No. I never knew. I left because I didn't want to see you become a monster just because you loved me." He whispered.

"I still love you. And nothing can change that." She said, looking into his eyes.

He embraced her, and they stayed like that for a while. I had my face in Emmett's chest crying.

"I think it's time you met your daughter." She smiled.

Emmett pushed me away, and wiped my tears. I turned around and sniffed. I just stared at him and him me. He opened his arms, and I ran right into them. I wrapped my arms around him, and he held my head to his chest.

"I'm going to be here as much as I can for you." He whispered in my ear.

I nodded, and pulled away. I went back to Emmett, and wrapped my arm around his waist. My dad smiled at us.

"Now that everything is sorted out." He said, "No daughter of mine is going to be wearing and uniform like that."

"Ughh! DAD!"


	4. Why dont you CUM over?

Why don't you come over?

After the game, Emmett rode with me home in my car. When we got to my house, I parked in the garage, and led him into the house.

"Whoa. Your house in bigger than ours." Emmett said looking around.

"Do you want a tour?" I asked.

He nodded, and I started the tour of my gigantic house. I showed him the kitchen, then the living room, den with the game room. He stared open-mouthed at that one. I just shook my head.

I led him to the indoor pool, and then next door to my personal dance studio.

"Wow. This house rocks." He smiled.

I smiled back at him. He looked all over the studio, until his eyes landed on a blow up picture on the wall over by my trophies.

I turned around, and grinned. It was my blow up of my cover for Sports Illustrated. I was all wet in a billabong swim suit, I had sand everywhere, and I was on my knees, and I was touching myself.

I turned back around, and looked at Emmett.

"Cool! My girlfriend was on the cover of Sports Illustrated!" he said, grinning.

I paused, and just stared at him.

"Girlfriend?" I whispered.

He looked down at me, and pulled me closer.

"Yes girlfriend. If you want to be I mean." He whispered.

I answer by putting my arms around his neck, and pulling him closer until my lips met his. My body curved into his, as we kissed. He picked me up, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I felt a rush of air, and we were in my room. We fell back on my bed, and I started taking off his shirt. I pulled back as he took off my uniform top. I started unbuckling his pants and slid them off to find him going commando. I raised a brow at him, and he just laughed. I stood up, and started striping for him. I turned around and took of my shorts extra slow. I heard him groan. I spread my legs and bent over. I turned halfway and slapped my ass. He moaned, and I smiled.

I ran over to him at vampire speed, and whispered in his ear, "don't forget, I'm double jointed."

He groaned again. I looked down, and started stroking his huge cock. His head fell back, and he moaned. I kissed his neck, and ran my hands over his chest. He put his head up, and kissed me passionately. He ran his hands over my curves until they landed on my hips. He flipped us over.

He put his hands on my thighs, and ran a finger over my pussy. I moaned and threw my head back.

"Your so wet." He said, kissing my neck. "Is this all for me?" he asked.

"Mhmmm." I moaned.

He continued to stroke me as I moaned.

"God Emmett! I need you in me now!" I shouted.

"Thought you'd never ask."

He lined himself up at my entrance, and thrust in with one push. He stopped and waited for me to adjust. We both hissed at the feeling.

"Move!" I told him.

He started thrusting into me. I started moaning and scratching his huge biceps. He was groaning and squeezing my ass.

"Oh God Harder!" I yelled.

He started pounding into me, and I lost all sense of thought. He turned me around, and started fucking me doggy style. I grabbed onto my colorful sheets and shouted in pleasure.

"Oh Emmett! Fuck me!" I yelled to him.

He started pounding me harder, and he hit my spot every time.

"Just like that!" I screamed.

He started slapping my ass, and grunting.

"What's my name?" he shouted.

"Emmett." I moaned.

"Say it again!"

"Emmett!" I yelled.

He turned me back around and stood up. I wrapped my legs around his hips, and my arms around his neck. I started bouncing on him, and threw my head back. He leaned forward, and sucked on my bouncing breast. I panted as I felt my orgasm coming.

"Fuck Emmett I'm about to cum!" I shouted.

"Me too!"

I leaned forward and aggressively kissed him. I felt my walls clench around his massive cock, and bit down on his bottom lip. He shuddered as he spilt his cold seed into me, and I shouted his name as my juices flowed.

I rested my forehead on his chest, and panted. He walked us over to my bed, and laid us down. He pulled the covers over us, and kissed my forehead.

"I think I love you." He whispered.

"I think I love you too." I smiled softly.

I snuggled into his chest, and fell asleep to his sweet smell.

**Love it, hate it? Just something i thought of quick.**


	5. The day After

The Day After…

The next morning I woke up, i felt a hard cold body against me. I frowned in confusion, and then remembered what happened last night. I sat up, and pecked Emmett on the lips.

"Well good morning to you too." He grinned.

I straddled him, forgetting that we were both naked. I felt him harden.

I listened for any sounds throughout my gigantic house, and realized that my mom wasn't there.

I smirked down at him, and kissed his passionately.

"What are you up too?" he asked.

"How about we go for a morning ride before school." I whispered.

He looked confused for a second, then started grinning.

I leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "I just thought you should know, i used to go horseback riding in Tuscany every summer."

"What does that have to do with anything?" he whispered back.

"I like to ride…" I said seductively.

His mouth fell open. I positioned myself, and slid down onto his huge cock.

"Ugh." He groaned.

I put my hands on his on his massive chest, and started to bounce on him. I set a fast rhythm. When I started to get a little sloppy, he put his hands on my hips to help me.

I started scratching his chest, and he started playing with my breast.

"You like that?" he asked, thrusting up.

"Mhmm." I moaned.

I felt my stomach muscles tighten up like springs.

"Oh god Emmett. I'm about to cum!" i shouted at him

He reached down, and started rubbing my clit. That was my undoing. I screamed his name when i came, and he whispered mine when he did. I rested my forehead on his chest and panted.

"That…was…incredible." I panted out.

I felt him nod.

"Let's go take a shower." He said, sitting us up. "You know together…so we can conserve water and all."

I raised an eyebrow at him, and mhmmed.

We stood up, well he stood up, and he carried me to the bathroom. We got into my colorful bathroom, and went straight to the shower. He opened the glass door, and put me on my feet on the inside. He stepped in, and turned the shower on. We washed each other, and dried ourselves off. I went into my walk-in closet, and he followed me.

"What are you going to wear?" i asked him, dropping to towel.

He drooled for a second, before closing his mouth. "I'll go home and change, then come back so we can ride to school together." He said.

"Ok. I'll be done in a little while." I said, pulling on some Victoria's Secret undergarments.

He came over and kissed my forehead before he zoomed out. I threw my gym clothes and my soccer ball into my gym bag, and started changing.

I put on some light skinny jeans, a striped off-the-shoulder shirt with a red heart, navy blue suede wedges, an A&F tote, and matching watermelon earrings and necklace.

I just curled my hair into waves, and put on some mascara and lip gloss. I grabbed my gym bag, and went down the stairs to the kitchen. I drank some orange juice, then made my way to the garage. When i got there, Emmett was waiting by my truck. He helped me into the passenger side, then got in the drivers seat. We held hands as we drove.

When we got to school, he parked the car and got out. He walked over to my side, and helped me out. I could feel everyone's eyes on us. He grabbed my gym bag, and slung it over his shoulder. I held his hand, and we walked over to his family.

"Hey guys!" i smiled.

"Ugh! Gross Emmett." Edward said. He walked over to Emmett and whispered, "Can she really do that?"

I slapped Edwards arm at the same time Rosalie smacked his head.

"What?" he said.

We rolled our eyes, and started walking to class.

Emmett walked me to my math class, and stopped outside the door. I took my bag from him, and slung it over my shoulder.

"I'll see you at lunch." I said.

He nodded, pulling me closer to him. He leaned down, and pressed his lips to mine.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too."

We pulled away, and i walked into my class. Everyone was watching me. But they didn't dare say anything. I sat in my seat, and got out my notebook to take notes.

After math, i went to my science class i have with Rosalie.

"Hey." She said as i sat down.

"Hey."

"Carlisle wants to know if you can come over after school." She asked.

"Yeah i can. I just have to be back at like 5:30." I nodded.

She smiled, and started texting someone. That class flew by, as did my others. At lunch time, i met Emmett in the café.

"What do you want?" he asked getting in the line.

"Just a chicken salad and a water." I smiled.

"Mhmm. Go sit at the table. I'll meet you there." He pushed me softly.

I walked over to the table and gave everyone a big hug. We chatted about random stuff while i ate, sitting on Emmy's lap.

"I heard there's going to be another new girl tomorrow." Jasper said.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh course she will be the talk of the town."

"Do you know her?" Alice asked.

"Do i know her? I used to take dance classes with her. She's a stuck up bitch. She tried to get with any hot guys she could get. She thought everyone should bow down to her because her step-dad in a baseball player." I explained. "I mean he plays minor league, and he not even good." I angrily stuffed a piece of chicken in my mouth.

"Well it sounds like she's not the princess her dad is telling everyone she is." Rose said.

"Hell no!" i shouted.

People in the café looked at our table.

The bell rang, and we got ready to go to gym. Emmett dropped me off at the girls locker room, and i went in to change. I put on a black Nike sports bra, black and electric blue Nike shorts, and matching black and blue sneakers. I put all my stuff in my bag, and took my soccer ball into the gym with me.

We were having a free day, so i walked over to Emmett, and sat down on his lap, and kissed him.

"You know i love it when you play with balls." He said.

I slapped him on the arm, but laughed. After playing around a bit, we all went back to change. It was the end of the day, so i decided to take a shower here. I turned the water to the temp i wanted, and drowned myself in the cool water. All of a sudden, i was pushed into the wall. I turned around, and there stood Emmett. He stood with no clothes on. I bit my lip as i ran my eyes over his body. He walked up to me, and leaned on the wall above me.

"I think i want to see how flexible you are." He whispered in my ear.

I smirked, and put my hands on his shoulders.

I leaned into his ear, "And i think i know what i want."

He grabbed me by the waist, and turned me around. He bent me over, and checked out my ass. I put my hands on the wall as he pushed into me.

"Oh yeah." I moaned.

He grunted, and slapped my ass.

He started pounding into me, and i screamed.

"Oh fuck me! Harder!" i screamed at him.

I bent over further, and groaned as he started hitting my spot. I put my hand over his that was on my left hip. I pulled it forward to rub my aching clit. I moved his hand in circles, and he pinched and pulled on his own.

"Fuck. Yeah." He grunted, punctuating each word with a thrust.

"I'm Cuming!" i screamed out.

"Cum all over me babe." He whispered out.

I felt myself let go as his name rolled off my tongue as a cry. He groaned as he came.

I pushed him down onto the floor. I slid onto his hard cock, and hissed in pleasure.

I bounced my butt in front of him, and he grabbed onto it. I rode him like i never have. It was him that was screaming out my name. When we both came, i did a back-walkover to get up. He got up, and pulled me into a kiss.

"God, i love you so much." He whispered in my mouth.

I muttered something that sounded like ditto.

My tongue tangled with his, and i sucked on his. He turned off the water somehow, and wrapped a towel around us.

"Lets go babe. I have a meeting with daddy!" i smirked.

He chuckled, and pulled me into a kiss.

"It can wait."

The towels came off….

**Soooooooooo sorry about the late update. Been busy with school, and regents coming up.**


End file.
